User talk:The unknown one 155
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Chupacabra Claw page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Werewolf The werewolf is not real! Don't create an article about a rumor. You do that again you'll end up blocked. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 12:28, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page First off, Ilan's got the right of it. The werewolf is just a rumour and does not deserve its own article. Articles are for official content added by Rockstar. Second, removing talk page content is against the rules, specifically the "Don't Delete Discussions" policy. I implore you read the rules before you continue editing here. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 16:00, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :You can't just go running around telling people whats what, the rules (yeah, i read them) also state that all users are equal. Furthermore, the rules say that administrators are not seen as "in charge", they are only here to help. The unknown one 155 17:15, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Unknown, ::Hobbes is not trying to boss you around, he is only helping to make sure the wiki stays user-friendly, clean and accurate. Any user could right a message saying that "removing content is agaisnt the rules", if you feel he is being in-charge by saying to look at the rules, he is only suggesting it, for your sake. I am pretty sure Hobbes doesnt enjoy leaving messages like these on peoples pages specially when he only wants you to have fun and edit properly. ::Template.Lover 17:45, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :::All I want to stay is that just because he is an administrator doesn't give him more authority than everyone else. :::The unknown one 155 18:18, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's not at all what I was trying to do. ::::I'm an admin, yes, and I'm not saying that makes me better than you. However, I've been trusted to ensure that all users follow the rules. ::::The werewolf is not a confirmed creature featured in Red Dead Redemption. Thus, it doesn't get an article. You created the article, it was deleted, and I was simply telling you why. ::::Next, you removed the message Ilan sent you, which is against the "Don't Delete Discussions" policy. When I undid that removal, I left the message to explain why you don't remove messages. ::::So, no, I'm not using my admin powers to "boss" you around, all the while acting as if I'm better than you. As an admin, I'm supposed to enforce the rules. Would you have preferred if I had just blocked you for breaking the "Don't Delete Discussions" policy? I really doubt that. ::::All-in-all, I think you completely misunderstood my message and my reasons for leaving it in the first place. ::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:32, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::: I completely understood why you left that message, you were trying to convince me not to repeat my actions. I wish to end this talk and I have learned my lesson. The unknown one 155 20:55, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Horse Trampler You recently edited the Multiplayer Challenges/Stat Challenges article to indicate that the Horse Trampler and Horse Traveler challenges could be earned using a mule, bull, or buffalo. Please add something to the article's talk page to document how you found this out (e.g. "I earned Horse Trampler rank 1 while riding a mule and rank 2 while riding the Super Bull. I have the GOTY edition of the game on Xbox."). Another user had previously added the text that said you *couldn't* earn the challenges with anything but an actual horse, without any documentation. Without documentation, there's no reason to believe one over the other. It could also be the case that you're both right, just under different conditions and documentation helps confirm that. 2ks4 (talk) 13:17, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Ok I added the message, happy now? :The unknown one 155 22:17, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you. ::2ks4 (talk) 00:05, April 11, 2012 (UTC)